


Doodles

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Adam Can Draw, Alternate Universe, Art, Asking Out, Fluff, M/M, doodling, notebooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an artist sitting behind Kurt in class and Kurt wants to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Kurt never dated Blaine and he was accepted into NYADA on his first tryout. Enjoy!

The notebook was littered with cute little doodles when it was returned back to Kurt. Kurt shrugged and put the notebook in his bag. He gave the notebook to some student that sat behind him in Music Theory class. He didn't mind; he didn't need the notebook anyway.

He only had it just in case. Kurt left the classroom, unsure how much the notebook would be used.

~

"Can I borrow your notebook again," an accent sounded behind Kurt again.

"Sure," Kurt said, not looking behind him and took out the notebook, passing it back.

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome."

Kurt wondered what the man behind him will doodle this time. Last night he looked through the notebook and found drawings of cats and hearts. They were adorable and well drawn too. An artist at NYADA. That is quite interesting but also talented. 

The class went on without a hitch but Kurt wasn't really paying much attention. He was focused on the scratching of the student's pencil behind him. When class ended, Kurt was excited to see the doodles. The student handed back the notebook and Kurt turned to him, only catching the back of him as the student stood up and left the classroom.

Kurt sighed. Hopefully he'll meet the artist face-to face. Kurt opened up the notebook and flipped through the pages. Small cute doodles of tea cups, flowers and musical notes were all over the sides of the pages. Kurt wondered how can someone use so many pages already.

He flipped to another page and his cheeks flushed to red. It was a large drawing, covering the whole page. It was of him, of the back of his head. Kurt didn't find it creepy, he was actually quite flattered. Kurt closed the notebook and hoped for tomorrow to come faster.

~

The next day, Kurt was watching the seat behind him, waiting for the student to come in. 

"Hello." Kurt looked up and saw him. He was cute with an accent. He had curly blonde hair, covered with a blue hat and had dark brown eyes. Kurt wished he saw him much before than now. 

"Hey," Kurt said. "Uh, what's your name?"

The man smiled and sat in his seat. "Adam Crawford."

"Nice to meet you Adam. My name is Kurt Hummel."

"Nice to meet you too." Kurt remembered why he wanted to meet Adam. He reached for his bag and took out the notebook, placing it on Adam's desk. Kurt opened to the page with the large drawing and watched Adam's cheeks quickly fill with blood.

"I really like your drawings. They're really cute. I really like this drawing of me," Kurt said. "I'm quite flattered that you drew me."

Adam let out a breath and his smile grew. "Thank you Kurt. I've been sitting behind you for just a long time. Even though I couldn't see your face, I found you beautiful."

Now Kurt was the one with red cheeks. Kurt placed the notebook back into his bag, turning back to Adam afterwards. "Would you like to get some coffee some time?"

"I would like that," Adam accepted. Soon the professor walked into the classroom and the two stopped their conversation. Until Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Can I borrow your notebook again," Adam asked, laughing. 

Kurt laughed and took out the notebook out.

~

The End


End file.
